Your Family Will Never Judge You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kuphulu is once again tormented about his past when some rookie Plumbers pull some nasty pranks on him and he feels he shouldn't be a Plumber. Zeus steps in to help him out, recalling how his own son, Apollo, felt about a similar circumstance.


**This story came to me one day and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I only own Rachel, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

 **Your Family Will Never Judge You**

Ben smiled. "Okay, Kuphulu, ready for the mission?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe I am," the mummy answered.

Ben smiled again. He had personally asked for Kuphulu to join on this mission because they'd be passing by Anur Transyl and he felt the alien mummy would appreciate a look at his planet from above. They're weren't going to land there, but to just see it would be nice. Kuphulu had been surprised, but was grateful to his friend for his thoughtfulness.

They were getting ready to board when suddenly Kuphulu, who was ahead of Ben, felt something land on him from above. Surprised, he leapt forward, but felt something else land on him too. "Oh, great shot!" Came a voice. "I got it on video!"

"Great!" Said another voice. "Another prank perfectly executed."

Ben and Kuphulu looked up to see some rookie Plumbers, who were laughing. "Man, that was priceless, getting that criminal's reaction on video," said the first one.

Ben marched in. "Kuphulu is not a criminal!" He said firmly. "He is a Plumber who deserves the same amount of respect you would show the Magisters!"

"Yeah, right, kid," one of the rookies sneered. "Kuphulu is a thief and thieves aren't allowed in the Plumber ranks."

Kuphulu held his head up, but inwardly, he was hurting. His past had a tendency to rear its ugly head now and again and it stung each time when someone brought it up.

Ben was furious. "You guys are real jerks, you know that?" He said. "And you know what? I'm going to talk to my grandpa about this."

"Oh, sure. Like he'll change anything," another rookie sneered. "Just because you're the grandson of the old coot doesn't mean squat!"

"Actually, it does," came a new voice and they turned to see Magister Prior Gilhil and he didn't look pleased. He kindly handed a towel to Kuphulu, who gratefully accepted it. "And that old coot happens to be my boss and someone I respect."

The rookies looked a bit unsure of themselves now and the Magister turned to Ben and Kuphulu. "Attack from above?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "And it was meant for Kuphulu," he said. "Those guys even filmed it."

"I know," Prior Gilhil said in disgust. "It's already playing on the Plumber computers. The Thep Khufan Magister is furious and considering pulling his men out of missions for an unlimited amount of time."

Ben turned to the rookies. "See that? You guys want to live with the fact that you'll be making the Plumber ranks short with your stupid pranks? What if the other Magisters decide to pull their men?" He asked.

"I've actually know of a few who are considering pulling their men from missions too," the Magister said. "As a result of these rookies playing pranks on the men."

The rookies were looking disturbed now. If other Plumbers were pulled from missions, that meant the rookies would have to take their places. Magister Tennyson came in with the Thep Khufan Magister behind him, along with a few others.

When Kuphulu's Magister saw what happened to him, he turned to the rookies angrily, his tendrils snapping at the air dangerously. Ben quickly decided to intervene. "Magister, sir, might I suggest something?" He asked politely.

The Thep Khufan Magister looked at him. "What is your suggestion, wielder of the Omnitrix?" He asked, referring to one of Ben's titles in respect.

Ben usually didn't like that title, but he let it slide. "These rookies seem to think being a Plumber isn't serious stuff," he said. "Perhaps a real-life mission to get them to see it's very serious business?"

The Magister looked thoughtful. "Not a bad idea," he said. "Since Kuphulu is now unable to go on the mission thanks to these three, they shall take his place in a recon mission on one of the moons of Anur Transyl."

The rookies looked really worried now and Magister Tennyson stepped up. "I'm in agreement with my co-Magister," he said. "To the ship. All three of you."

As the rookies were escorted away by some of the others, the Thep Khufan Magister turned to Kuphulu. "I'm sorry, Kuphulu," he said sincerely.

"It's alright, sir," the mummy said, giving a respectful salute.

"Not really," the Magister said. "I'm allowing you a paid week off. You've put up with those three's antics for too long."

Ben turned to his friend. "Kuphulu, this has happened before?" He asked.

"Yes," the mummy replied. "But I learned to ignore it."

"You should have told me," Ben said. "I would have asked Grandpa to do something about it."

Kuphulu gently ruffled his friend's hair. "You're a good person, Ben," he said with a grateful smile.

The boy smiled. "Come on, let's get you back to the Mansion," he said.

The Thep Khufan Magister placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Young hero, I do have a bit of a side mission for you and your partner Rook. Zombozo was sighted on Anur Vladis and I'm a bit worried as that planet is abandoned," he said.

"I'll be glad to look into it, sir," Ben said. "I'll phone my partner and see if he's interested too."

"I am," said Rook, making Ben and Kuphulu jump. "Once you are ready, Ben, we'll set off."

"You got it, partner," the boy said as he helped Kuphulu to the transport pods. "Hey, just take it easy and we'll catch you later, okay?" He said to his friend.

Kuphulu nodded. "Be careful, Ben," he said. "And show that clown that even he's got a weakness."

The boy smiled and nodded before heading away and Kuphulu transported to the Grant Mansion. Arriving, he went to his room and cleaned up. The prank had involved paint, egg, and glue balloons and it was a challenge to get the gunk off himself. The paint came off easily, but the egg and glue was proving a challenge. "Need a hand?" Asked a voice and Kuphulu turned to find Zeus in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Zeus," he said respectfully. "Just trying to clean up a bit."

Zeus nodded. "Magister Tennyson called me," he said before lifting a glowing hand and waving it. Kuphulu felt something gently envelop him and moments later, the dried on egg and glue came off, much to his relief.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "I wasn't sure how I was going to get that off."

He then looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't be a Plumber," he said. "I was a criminal before."

Zeus gently shook his head and placed a hand on the mummy's shoulder. "Apollo had similar issues when he was growing up," he said.

Kuphulu looked at him. "He did?" He asked.

"Yes," the Celestialsapien said. "My son was one who didn't like to be conformed to debates and such. He liked to see how people solved conflicts and who could be our allies. Many of the Court officials didn't agree with that and I did my best to buffer some of it, but when the courts banished Apollo without my knowledge, he was devastated, as was I."

"What happened?" The mummy asked.

"He asked himself if he should be one of the courts or simply be something else, and he chose to take the role of the police sergeant after witnessing Rachel's uncle saving Chromastone. The courts harassed him, but this time, I put a stop to it and helped Apollo realize he had chosen the right path."

Kuphulu smiled. "He helped me and my mate adopt our children and it's because of him I have so many nieces and nephews," he said.

"And many good friends who care about you," Zeus said. "You know, your family will never judge you, no matter what happened in the past, as you've already repented your actions and have strived to be a better person, which you are."

"Wish everyone else saw that," the mummy said softly.

He suddenly felt like he couldn't move and fingers began wiggling into his underarms. "EEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He pleaded, falling to the floor gently as he suddenly could move again, but Zeus pounced on him and his wiggling fingers went right back to the ticklish underarms and Kuphulu was helpless as tickle paralysis set in.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Zeus cooed. "This little Thep Khufan is very ticklish, isn't he?"

Kuphulu laughed as wiggling fingers got his stomach next before going back to his underarms and he squealed loudly, unable to do anything except try to squirm, with was useless with the paralysis kicking in.

Chuckling, Zeus waved a hand and lifted the laughing mummy up with his telekinesis. "Let's get you feeling better, Kuphulu," he said with another chuckle before taking the mummy into Frankenstrike's lab and cuffing him down to one of the medical tables. He then pulled out a soft feather and began twirling it on Kuphulu's sensitive underarms.

The poor mummy shrieked with laughter at that, throwing his head back and laughing as the Celestialsapien tickled his underarms mercilessly. "My, my, how ticklish," he cooed. "You remind me of Apollo when he was a bit younger than you."

Kuphulu was in stitches and let out a loud squeal when a raspberry was blown into his stomach. He and Zeus looked to find Rachel there, smiling as she heard her brother's laughter. "Sorry, bro. Couldn't resist," she said with a grin.

Feeling himself being released from the cuffs, Kuphulu tiredly sat up with Rachel's help and he hugged her. "Thanks, sis," he said before looking at the Celestialsapien responsible for starting the tickle torture. "And thank you, Master Zeus."

"I'm always glad to help a member of my family," the Celestialsapien said, pulling both Kuphulu and Rachel into a hug, which they returned happily.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
